


Summer Orchids

by Skybloodfox



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Gen, Groping, I have No Excuse, I'm sorry (not sorry), M/M, Monster sex, Mr X sex, Nudity, Other, PWP, Public Nudity, Teratophilia, What Was I Thinking, Zombie sex, i'm weak, licker sex, no beta we die like men, not for the faint at heart, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybloodfox/pseuds/Skybloodfox
Summary: Katherine Warren has escaped from the orphanage. Now she must survive the monsters that infest Raccoon City.





	Summer Orchids

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh. Okay. So this is (loosely) based off of Katherine's game in the Resident Evil 2 Remake Ghost Survivor DLC (along with a youtube video where a guy has modded Katherine in instead of Claire and somehow manages to summon 4 Mr X's). So, basically, yup. That's it. Lots of monsters.

Escaping the grounds of the orphanage, Katherine Warren ran towards the school bus as dogs chased after her. She climbed the steps and gasped at the sight before her. The seats were filled with zombies, trapped and reaching for her. A growl to her side and she saw the dogs approaching from the entrance, but her only escape was the open emergency door at the end of the bus. Heart racing, she started down the narrow aisle, trying to weave past the greedy hands that grabbed at the flimsy material of her outfit. One hand curled around the thin spaghetti straps crossed along her back while another pawed at the hem of the short materials, sliding up her rain slicked thigh.

“No! Stop!” She cried out. She pulled away from the hand only for a loud _snapping_ sound to fill the air as the thin straps crisscrossed along her back broke under pressure, causing the thin, sheer, fabric covering her breasts to fall away. She clutched the material, stumbling to the side and almost falling to her knees. She looked down, turning on a heel as one hand slid underneath her short skirt to claw at the meat of her ass.

Katherine gasped, hugging the material to her chest as hands pawed at her knees and she dropped to the hard floor of the school bus. She cried out, her hand bracing her impact and exposing her breasts to the cool night air.

A hand shot out and squeezed her heavy breast. She prepared to yell and panic when all it did was squeeze and tease the hard nipple. Panicked and confused, she turned away as the hand snapped the remains of her outfit and tugged, forcing the flimsy sheer fabric to pool around her waist. When she turned, she froze, blinking at the sight of the male zombie standing before her.

The male zombie had an erection tenting the front of his pants, and as Katherine looked around the increasingly packed bus, she realized all of the male zombies did. Her cheek brushed against the clothed material as she looked and the zombie grunted. Almost on instinct, it reached down for her and Katherine quickly unbuckled it the belt, gasping at the cock slapped against her cheek. She gasped again and scrambled backwards between the legs of another male zombie that reached down at the sight of her breasts.

“N-No, stop!” She cried out and quickly stood. Chest heaving, monstrous hands reached between her legs and sliding up to cup and press against the thin material covering her pussy and ass, she pushed them away, squirming and shoving her way past the zombies that ground their hard dicks against her back and thighs.

She finally slipped free of the school bus and back into the rain shaking. Gulping, she turned and covered her breasts with her arms as rain pelted her, causing goose bumps to crawl across her skin and her nipples to harden. She shivered and ran into the street, looking for a way out only to find the basketball court with some stranger monster with a long tongue, a _Licker_ , inside. Unable to find her way out, she opened the gate and slipped inside, slamming it a bit too loud as the two Lickers turned to her.

Holding her breath and fighting the panic building her chest, she noticed they were drawn to the sound of noise so she slowly dropped to her hands and knees, her breasts hanging, her ass waving in the air. She crept on the ground, her hips rolling with each movement forward. She tried to be as silent as she could, but it was no good. The Lickers were approaching her.

She shivered, trembling on the rain soaked basketball court as the Lickers circled around her, their tongues tasting the air like snakes seeking prey. One crept closer to her, nudging her side. She covered her mouth with her hand and when the Licker pushed against her side again, she followed the movement, rolling on her back.

Heart pounding, too scared to make a sound, she could only watch as the creature nudged the thin material of her outfit, almost scenting her skin through the cloth. It made a curious hissing sound as it shifted lower, opening its jaw and allowing its tongue out to touch the skin of her outer thigh.

Katherine jolted at the touch, then froze when the Licker stilled, before it licked the outside of her thigh again. When it started moving to her knees, it nudged against a knee and she reluctantly spread her legs, shutting her eyes as the Licker dragged its tongue up the smooth skin of her knee to her thigh and finally sweeping beneath the material of the short skirt.

A clawed hand rested on her other thigh, pushing on it and Katherine let it, raising her thighs, starting to shake with something else as the Licker’s rough and long tongue drifted lazily to the space between her legs, resting on the thin material of her panties. It made  a curious growl, pushing at the material, and Katherine had a flash of running through endless zombies and monsters with no shorts, no panties, exposed and bare to the monsters that would grab and touch her.

A wave of heat hit her at the imagery and she shuddered, her legs jerking. With her free hand, she reached down underneath her shorts to pull aside the slightly damp material. She let out a soft huff when the creatures tongue moved against her pink lips and rested against her clit.

It flicked its tongue against her pussy and she trembled as it did it again, her body responding to the touch of the monsters tongue. It started lapping at her cunt, its tongue sliding between her folds and teasing her warmth. Soft gasps started to escape her lips as she held the material aside, her body blushing as arousal curled through her body. She shifted her hips and a long, thick, tongue pushed inside of her, tasting her.

She shuddered, her lashes fluttering and her mouth forming a silent O at the touch. But then it was gone and the Licker was moving, sniffing at her fingers holding apart her panties before it moved up and Katherine looked down, stunned at the sight of a long and fat cock hanging heavy between the Licker’s legs, already drooling with excitement.

She tried to scrambled back, but a clawed hand went to the thin fabric between her legs and with a sharp claw, tore the material in two, fully exposing her wet cunt to the night air. She gasped as the Lickers dick dragged over her thigh, leaving a trail of cum against the soft flesh there before it teased against her core.

The Licker seemed to stay there, considering, before it lifted its hips, lowering them, dragging the heavy cock over her bare pussy. It did it again and again. It’s red, rigged, cock thrusting against her slick lips, teasing her, taunting her. She bit her knuckles, biting back the whimpers as she rocked with it, wanting it inside, spreading her, filling her, but terrified at the same time of being fucked by the monster.   

A hissing near her head caught her attention and she looked up, surprised to see another Licker approaching, its tongue tasting the air and judging by the cock peeking out between its legs, it liked what it smelled. The head of the Licker’s cock brushed against her swollen lips and she jerked her hips, clamping both hands over her mouth as the Licker flicked its hips and suddenly pushed its fat tip inside.

The Licker let out a pleased howl, thrusting its hips again and sinking into Katherine’s soft flesh. Her eyes rolled back, the Licker’s cock ribbed and rubbing against her. It settled between her thighs, starting a pace that left her exposed breasts jiggling with each thrust and her self desperately trying to hold back her moans. She’d always been loud in bed, a secret her partners seemed to adore, but she couldn’t cry out like she wanted. Instead as the second licker got closer, she licked her lips.

She reached out beneath the Licker, listening to the curious hiss and pleased grunts of the one above her, and tentatively touched the bulbous tip of the Licker’s cock. The second Licker responded with a surprised growl at the touch, its hips twitching with interest. She curled her hand around it, loosely stroking it like she would a normal cock, and the twitch turned into a trust, rough against her palm. She licked her lips as her hand came away with stringy precum and brought it to her lips, frowning at the taste. For a monster, it wasn’t unpleasant, she couldn’t place it exactly, but at least it wasn’t unpleasant. She tilted her head, leaning forward as the Licker got close enough to her head for her to kiss its cock. A surprised snap followed at the sound and Katherine spread her lips, lapping at the ridges and finally sucking, letting it fill and fuck her mouth to quiet her moans as the first Licker fucked her cunt.

She moaned, the sound weak and pathetic, but the Lickers didn’t seem to mind, the second Licker moved over her body, fucking her face while its tongue found her exposed tits and curled its long tongue around one nipple and mimicked suckling on it.

The Licker inside of her growled low in its throat and reached down to claw at her thigh, forcing her to spread her legs wider. Katherine ended up grabbing her own legs and pulling them closer to her body, her hands clinging to the back of her knees as she was opened up and the Licker loud out a pleased grunt as it pushed deeper into her hot, tight, cunt.

Suddenly the Licker on her face twisted its hips and her eyes widened in surprise before she sucked harder, tasting more of the precum, the ridged cock on her tongue swelling. She pulled her head away just in time for the Licker to howl as it came, splattering ropes of thick, sticky, cum across her cheek and chest, covering her nipples with it. The Licker took two steps away and fall onto its side, panting with its release.

Panting and shaking with need, Katherine let go of one of her legs and reached down to where the Licker was fucking her. She rubbed her clit, biting her bottom lip to keep silent even as she rocked her hips, meeting the greedy Licker’s every thrust. When it’s thrust started to change and become quicker, _harder_ , she let her mouth part, her eyes rolling back as her orgasm hit her just as the Licker came with long thrusts, cum flooding into her with each jerk until it stopped and eased its cock out and like the first, collapsed onto its side in exhaustion.

Katherine laid there on the basketball court in the pouring rain, her body still trembling, her thighs quaking, her pussy sore and used. It felt good, but now she felt empty and she wanted _more_.

Swallowing her spit, she rolled to her hands and knees and slowly stood. Her dress pooled around her waist, clinging to her hips, rain dripping from the tips of her swollen nipples and mixing with the Licker’s semen. She licker her lips as the cool rain hit her hot skin. She started toward the chain link door, her hips swaying with each step as the Licker release started to drip down her thighs.

She considered going back to the school bus, to letting those greedy hands squeeze and hold her, to letting those still hard cocks pound her pussy until she was satisfied, but she needed to move on. She gave the two Lickers one last longing look, biting back at whimper at the size of their spent cocks, and continued on.

She would let the next monster fuck her. She _needed_ it.

 

* * *

 

Her body burned and she was _needy_ as she entered the hallways of the RPD. What was wrong with her, Katherine didn’t know, but the zombies didn’t seem to want to kill her and the other monsters wanted to fuck her.  She shook her head, her heeled shoes clicking with each step into the silent building. She hadn’t come across a single zombie, or another Licker, and she wanted to be used desperately.

She entered a door with a club on its front and blinked into the darkness. She stepped forward, blind as the door closed behind her. She was in an office of sorts, one she wasn’t sure what kind, but as she walked she thought she heard shuffling behind her.

At the first touch of hands on her shoulders, she shivered, her pussy clenching at the thought of what would come next. A low growl filled the air and she fell forward against a desk, a clothed prick rutting against her upturned ass. She gasped, wanting to reach behind her but the hands holding her down were insistent and the rutting turned harder, the hips shifting to rub against her wet cunt. She moaned at the sensation, spreading her legs as the rutting fastened and she swear she could feel the material of the zombies pants wetting but then it stopped abruptly and the zombie let out a weak groan before falling to the floor behind her and pounding footsteps filled the air.

Katherine blinked, panting as she scrambled off of the desk and bolted from the room. She passed two more male zombies, both of them moaning at the sight of her breasts and torn skirt, and she whimpered at the thought of them fucking her on the floor, holding her legs open and fucking her till they were satisfied and she was dripping with cum.

The pounding footsteps continued and Katherine kept walking, glancing over her shoulder every now and then even as she turned a corner and found some stairs. She started up them, her breasts bouncing with each step and she cupped them, rubbing them and pinching her own nipples to sooth the heat between her legs. She turned on one of the floors and kept walking, trembling with each pounding step that seemed to be stalking her in a way. Her pussy thrummed when she entered the library and she sighed, unable to stop herself from leaning against a desk and allowing her hand to skim between her thighs, her fingers teasing her clit before pushing inside and rubbing against her swollen walls, rubbing the remaining Licker cum against her lips before sliding her fingers free and licking them clean.

Suddenly the door to the library was thrown open and Katherine stumbled, gripping the edge of the desk as the tall, leather wearing, grey faced monster approached her. Fear swarmed through her and she squeezed her eyes shut as it stomped over to her before it stopped. She risked opening an eye as the tall man, a giant really, looked over her body and the remains of her outfit before grabbing a handful of material and ripping it off of her.

Katherine cried out, with the shorts portion of her outfit ripped away, she was naked and at the monsters mercy. She cupped her breasts, squeezing her thighs together as the giants stare. When it reached out again to touch her, she squeezed her eyes shut but then gasped when they cupped her breasts in its large hands, teasing the hard nipples in the soft leather of its gloves before moving them down to her waist. She whimpered, letting her legs spread open as its hand slipped between her thighs and found her hot cunt, its fingers easily slipping inside. She panted, rocking against them, moaning as its thumb found her clit. She rode its hand, reaching out to grab the front of its jacket and spread her legs, letting the monster finger fuck her on its large fingers until she was sure she was dripping onto the floor. Her lashes fluttered as she moaned, she was so close, _so close_ —

The door to the library opened again and three more of the trench coat wearing giants entered. She gasped, her mouth parting in surprise before the hand between her legs was pulled free.  She was soon surrounded by them and when large hands picked her up, placing her on the table, she moaned. Falling onto her back on the wood and letting her legs fall open.

At the sound of a belt clinking, she followed the sound and whimpered at the sight of the hard cock that emerged from the pants. Like the Lickers, it was heavy with its own weight, but it was thick and longer. With a wiggle of her hips, she was pulled to the edge of the table and the fat cock head teased her pussy. She shivered, reaching down to spread herself, unable to stop herself from stroking the cock and wondering how it would fill her mouth. The monster moved closer and she stilled as it rubbed against her slick and swollen lips, rubbing its own head against her clit. She reached up and cupped her own tits, panting before the head pressed against her hole, teasing her, as it slow sank in, inch by inch.

“Oh, oh, big, ummm, too big, please,” she whimpered, squirming beneath the weight inside before it eased out and pushed in again, it took her  a few minutes but when she raised her hips, meeting the monsters thrusts, he grunted and the others around her moved.

She mewled as large leather gloved hands grabbed her ankles, keeping her legs spread wide while others pinned her wrists to the desk. Others still ran over her breasts, squeezing and lightly pinching her hard nipples while others still slid down between her thighs, teasing and rubbing her spread lips and clit.

“O-o-oh god, oh god,” Katherine moaned beneath the hands and intense stares. She was drenched, her pussy spread wide and filled with monster cock. She turned her head and parted her lips at the side of the next cock awaiting her.

She wanted it, wanted it on her tongue. She opened her mouth, offering it but the monster only stroked its own cock, teasing her and making her mewl and whimper at the sight when a leather thumb found her clit and rubbed instantly.

She cried out, toes curling, her back arching as she came on the cock. Heat crashed through her until she finally collapsed and the hands let go of her, its cock sliding free and followed with a gush of cum that pooled beneath her on the table. She gasped, her hands coming up to squeeze her own breasts, her hips still rocking with the motion. She was beyond turned on; like a bitch in heat. 

Katherine went to sit up only to find herself picked up by the waist and handed to another giant who sat in a nearby chair. With her back to him, and his arms around her waist, she was eased onto another hard cock while on display for the others who watched. She moaned, squeezing the cock sliding into her used hole and the giant grunted. She reached back, her hand curling around his thick neck and held on as he fucked her, lifting and lowering her on his thick veiny cock.

“Please, please fuck me, please, oh please,” Katherine begged, her head thrown back, squirming on the hard lap. Another orgasm was building again, delicious and heavy in her belly, when the monster stopped. She whined, looking over her shoulder. “No, no, please, fuck me,” she breathed. With a jerk, the hips beneath her resumed and she was soon bouncing and crying out with pleasure. Her hand slid down to touch herself, looking to the others who watched, stroking their own dicks. She waved them closer and they approached, aiming their dicks at her. She rocked her hips as the coil in her belly finally snapped and she came, moaning loud and long as the giant fucked her through her orgasm. When she finished, hands on her hips held her still and she smiled at the surrounding crowd, reaching forward to stroke and tease and lick and offered cock.

By the way they shifted and moved, their hips following her hands, she knew some of them were close and when she wrapped her lips around the fat head of one, suckling like it was a treat, she was rewarded with a gush of cum. She pulled off, letting the rest hit her cheek and drip down her chin onto her breasts. Soon, she felt her hand turn slick as another came, this one with a quiet grunt as she stroked him through his orgasm followed by the other. They stepped away when they finished, fixing their clothing. The only one remaining was still inside of her, hard and throbbing.

The giant eased her off of his lap and onto the floor. Katherine turned to him, smiling and teasing. He spread his legs and patted a leather clad thigh. Katherine paused before she realised what he wanted and with its help, climbed back onto his lap, this time facing him. She let out a soft moan as his cock slid inside of her sore cunt and she squeaked when he suddenly stood up. She clutched his shoulders, stunned as his hands went to under her knees and started lifting her up and back down, thrusting into her with every moment, her breasts rubbing against the smooth leather material of his trench coat.

 It took her a second to realize she was completely open to him like this, even more so then the Licker that had fucked her earlier. She quaked, panting and clinging to him as he dove deep into her before moving faster, his cock thickening inside of her before coming with a thrust of his hips, each pump filling her pussy with more cum even as it dripped to the floor beneath her, but she could feel him pulsing inside of her, filling her belly with its cum.

When it finished, the giant settled her onto the desk and she fell back, her arms above her head, her legs spread wide, panting and shaking and dripping cum. Two of the men came over and rubbed her belly while another reached between her thighs and held her pussy lips together, keeping the cum inside of her longer. She groaned, letting them molest and touch her, tilting her head back when one came down to suckle her breasts.

Just as they started, they stopped and let go. She shifted onto her elbows as they one after the other walked out of the room, their pounding feet a match for her own heartbeat. Finally, she was stated.

 

END


End file.
